Shattered Friendship
Shattered Friendship is the 9th episode of Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny and the 22nd in the Ikkitousen series Summary A possessed Sousou compliments Kanu on a well fought fight. He tells her, that due to her presence he has become far stronger. Sousou continues saying that she will become like him in all do time. Koukin, and Ryomou then discuss where Hakufu, had gone, leaving only a note. They decide to go to Kyosho, but are interrupted by Gakushuu who tells them that Hakufu is dead, having gotten it from a Kyosho messenger. The messenger tells Gakushuu, who tells Kouking and Ryomou, that Nanyo will have to surrender or face mass massacre. Koukin then tries to go to Kyosho, not believing Gakushuu's words, but is stopped by Saji who tells him to hear the truth. Kakouton then finds out about Shibai's plan, of conquering Nanyo, having made him mad, since she had not gone to the leader first before doing this. Sousou then tells Kakouton that he needs to restrain him begging him, even though it had already been too late. Saji, Ryomou, Gakushuu, and Koukin, going to the place where the big four had used to gather. They read the rock having talked about Hakufu. They deduce that Hakufu is the little conqueror and that she could not be killed easily. Yojou then interrupts their meeting bearing a message, from seito. Yojou tells them that Kanu had been their prisoner. Yojou continues saying that they wanted to set a meeting with each other, wanting to get rid of Kyosho for good. Saji then comes to Yojou and reveals that Yojou had been the fake Kannei who killed Kakuka. Saji and Ryomou then decide to go with Yojou, to Seito. Koukin then tells Goei about Hakufu's untimely death. Goei is unfazed by this news simply stating that it was possibly her fate. She then remembers all the memories she had with Hakufu, stating that she will have to just wait, and loose hope. Ryomou asks Saji, while walking with Yojou, why he had left. Saji tell Ryomou that he wanted to disappear from history not wanting to die, but he decided to come back after receiving word that Kannei had killed Kakuka. He tells Ryomou that Komei told him about the situation. Saji and Ryomou finally get to Seito, and they are introduced to Komei, after Saji usual introduces himself to Gentoku causing an uproar with him and Ekitoku. Komei reveals that she has knowledge that Saji true name is Shishi ouin. Komei tells Saji that she needed to buy enough time for Seito to gather its forces, and had to get Nanyo to fight Kyosho. Komei further explains that Ryomou needed to get the dragon jade herself, or else the dragon jade would not offer any guidance. Saji deduces that the dragon jade was able to suppress the power of the dragon. Komei then asks Saji for a help in fighting against Kyosho and gives the Dragon jade as a piece offering. Kakouton is next seen on the seashore, remembering what had happened when Sousou had freaked out, knocking back the three pillared gods, Shibai, and Bunen, as well. Kakouton then thinks back to what Shibai said, saying that Kanu was the reason Sousou had been out of control. If Kanu is not gotten away from Sousou would be devoured by the dragon. Kanu, is then seen at the roof tops remembering her time at Seito, with Gentoku. Kakouton then interrupts her thoughts, asking her to leave. Kakouton tells her that the situation has changed. Kanu initially decides against leaving, but Kakouton is able to convince her, by revealing that Kakouton felt as strong about Sousou, as she did about Gentoku, Kanu then leaves. Sousou then question Kakouton, as to why he let Kanu escape. Sousou then decides to kill Kakouton since he had, not only let Kanu escape, and betray, but also that he could not understand true power. Kakouton finally sees, the spirit controlling Sousou, and tries to fight it but to no avail as Sousou is able to counter and break his had. Sousou procedes to kill Kakouton. Characters Returning Characters *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Koukin Shuuyu *Koumei Shokatsuryou *Tokusou Shibaki *Kansho Kochu *Hakufu Sonsaku *Bunken Gakushin *Koumei Jokou *Shungai Chouko *Genjou Kakouton *Chutatsu Shibai *Sousou Moutoku *Shimei Ryomou *Gakushuu *Youjou Bashoku *Genpou Saji Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes Category:Episodes